Metamorphosis
by Nat Anisio
Summary: Depois da morte de seu pai, Selenia e sua mãe se mudam de NY para uma pequena cidade chamada blue lakes. Lá, Sally descobre sua verdadeira natureza e, como se sua vida não pudesse ficar mais complicada, evidencias da mote de um antigo amigo e amante Derek a levam de volta à cidade grande. Agora ela embarca em uma aventura com o galante kyle em busca da verdade.


**PRÓLOGO**

Meus pés batiam no solo. Meu coração tamborilava em meus ouvidos. Minha respiração pesada não era suficiente para oxigenar todas as células do meu corpo. Eu ofegava. Estranhos passavam me olhando torto, mas eu não dei importância. Eles não entendiam a dor que eu estava sentindo. Era como se o meu mundo estivesse desabando, tijolo após tijolo.

Meu inferno pessoal começou há pouco mais de dois meses.

Minha avó sempre foi uma mulher forte, mas há exatamente 75 dias, sua força de vontade não foi mais suficiente para salva-la, e eu perdi uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Seis anos atrás, sob insistência do meu pai, ela foi ao hospital fazer uns exames de rotina, mas ao invés de artrite ou osteoporose, encontraram um tumor em seu cérebro. Por ter uma idade avançada, uma neurocirurgia seria impossível, e, longe dela, os médicos nos disseram que ela só teria no máximo mais um ano de vida. Eles não conheciam minha avó Mercedes. Ela nunca deixou que a doença a incapacitasse e lutou ate o fim. Era uma mulher obstinada, decidida, até mesmo teimosa. Mesmo sendo mulher, em um tempo em que elas deviam obedecer a seus maridos, e negra, em um país no qual o preconceito ainda era muito presente, vovó, com todos os seus 1,50 de altura, lutou contra tudo e todos para ficar com meu avô, um homem alto e branco de descendência italiana. Até o fim de seus dias, vovô Giordano jurava que tinha se apaixonado por ela por sua teimosia.

Após a morte da minha avó, meu pai, que sempre fora um homem forte e saudável, subitamente adoeceu. No enterro, ele não foi capaz de fazer seu discurso, e quando o caixão estava sendo colocado na cova, ele desmaiou. Mamãe já não sabia mais o que fazer. Henry tinha puxado a teimosia de sua mãe e se recusou a ir ao médico. As crises iam e vinham, normalmente mais fortes quando ele estava sob mais estresse. Era apavorante ver meu pai - um homem de 1,90, forte, com olhos verdes tão claros que em contraste com a pele escura deixavam em choque aqueles que o viam pela primeira vez – definhar, ter suas força arrancadas de si sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Os médicos o reviraram do avesso. Minha mãe tirou suas ferias acumuladas para poder ficar com ele no hospital nas ultimas 3 semanas. Antes disso, meu pai havia teimosamente tentado ir trabalhar normalmente, mas parou de teimar quando ficou momentaneamente cego durante uma reunião com o presidente da empresa de marketing na qual trabalhava.

Eu tentava levar com naturalidade. Pegava meu metrô toda manha para a escola, como de costume, mas sempre matava a ultima aula para conseguir chegar no hospital antes do fim do horário de vizitas. Nos primeiros dias, Henry me olhava feio e me dava sermão toda vez que eu passava pela porta. Ele passava quinze minutos falando de como meu estudo era mais importante, mas logo se acalmava e me chamava para um abraço.

A medida que a misteriosa doença possuía meu pai, eu dormia cada vez menos, preocupada que um dia acordaria órfã de pai sem ao menos ter me despedido. Também não prestava atenção as aulas e nem via minha mãe com frequência pois ela ficava com Henry no hospital e raramente dormia em casa, só quando ele a persuadia. Nos últimos quinze dias, eu estava praticamente sozinha o tempo todo. Ia ver meus pais todos os dias, mas depois disso eu não tinha ninguém. As noites se arrastavam em angustia.

Especialistas de todas as áreas tentaram encontrar um diagnostico possível, mas os sintomas eram extremamente desconexos. Henry nunca foi asmático, mas agora, crises da doença dividiam espaço com arritmias cardíacas, crises de dor de cabeça e, com o tempo, falência renal, cegueira gradativa e convulsões.

Apesar de todos os esforços dos médicos, meu pai se foi.

Dia: 6 de abril.

Hora do óbito: 19 horas, 44 minutos e 37 segundos.


End file.
